


New World Order

by MrsMichaels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Slave!Seth, Smut, ambrollins - Freeform, maybe a little ambreigns at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMichaels/pseuds/MrsMichaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Germany has fallen. But an even deadlier force is taking over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Meat

#  Fresh Meat 

The war was over. Germany had fallen and there was no where left to run for those that had been involved in the slaughtering of thousands of innocent people. Men, women and children alike celebrated in the streets, the war was over and for the first time in years they were allowed to breathe fresh air, allowed to walk among the rest of the society without worrying for their own lives. Finally allowed to leave the confinements of the spaces in which they were hidden. They were free. But, the celebrations didn't last as long as people would have liked.

Towns, cities, entire countries spent a few years after the war rebuilding what they could, every country had so little to offer one another, but eventually things were beginning to go back to the way they were before. America sent troops to tear down what was left of Germany so that the resources could be used to rebuild what the country had destroyed. The nations were finally united and they stood strong once again. Only this peace among the nations didn't last as long as people hoped, all of the hard work and dedication people had put in was broken down once again. 

During the years after the war, while the nations were distracted with caring for their injured and attempting to return to normal, a group began to form. The group went unnoticed at first, until it's numbers were almost unstoppable. It would seem that the idea of the perfect race had stirred something in the heart of one man. A man that wouldn't be taken down so easily, a man that built on the ideas previously thought up by the Germans, built on them and changed them, influencing people to get onboard with his plan. His plan to create an even stronger perfect race. He convinced people that his perfect race would only eradicate those who the previous war had helped. The blonde haired, blue eyed Aryans that the war had created. He claimed that they would finally get to taste the bitter sweet hatred that they had helped create when they stood by and did nothing while the innocent were killed. 

__

\- Jump forwards 49 years - 

__

Vince stood on the balcony of his new mansion, a cigarette in one hand, a glass of scotch in the other, his prized slave on her knees in front of him, working at undoing the belt he had secured around his waist, so that she could access what was beneath and hopefully avoid another harsh round of whipping, the welts on her back still hasn't healed fully. After the war Vince had rallied his troops and had put his plan of a new perfect race into action, and after almost a decade of trying, he was put into power and his plan was pushed until it was made law. Now, anyone with both blonde hair and blue eyes is to be captured and sent to Vince only to be shipped off to various sellers around the world, with Vince earning 60% of however much the slaves were then sold for.

From the moment Vince was given power a hierarchy was put in place, one that stated who was perfect and who was not. Having naturally brown hair and brown eyes meant that you were treated like royalty, those with brown hair and blue eyes or blonde hair and brown eyes tended to be middle and lower class citizens, since they shared a common trait with both the perfect race and with the slaves. And finally those with blonde hair and blue eyes were simply classed as slaves. This system worked for over a decade after it was put in place, but eventually children with both blonde hair and blue eyes became a rarity. Since the majority of slaves were only allowed to pleasure their master or mistress, any children carried by a slave was unlikely to have the biological appearance needed to become a slave themselves. Therefore a new plan was brought into action. Families who didn't have a lot of money were given the option to sell themselves or their children to Vince, the money that was given to the families in return for this was all based on the amount Vince believed the slave to be worth. In order to signify this new brand of slave a lock of slaves hair would be dyed a different colour to the rest, usually blonde. 

The latest shipments of slaves were set to arrive at a private dock owned by Vince in an hour, so that they could be personally assessed by the man himself before being sent off to numerous cities in the state in order to be sold. 

As the ship approached the main land, it was hit by an unusually large wave, which caused the ship to tip slightly. The slaves on board groaned in unison as they were tossed about, the shackles that connected them to the beds they were (trying) to sleep in, digging into the soft flesh on their wrists. The shipment itself was only a small one, when compared to the amount that was usually bought back, but these weren't just any slaves, these were members of families who were so poor, they had to sell a member of the family just so that they could afford to live. The majority of the slaves, were what you would have expected, people that shared a common trait with both the perfect race and the slaves. Though, there was one slave, shackled to a bed in the farthest corner of the room they were all huddled in, that had brown hair and brown eyes. His family had been rich when he was growing up, but his father had made some bad investments and their entire business had fallen through. He didn't belong there, curled up on the rotting planks of wood that had become his bed, he wasn't suppose to be apart of this world. But he was and the guards on the ship couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit sorry for Seth Rollins.


	2. Pretty Boy

#  Pretty Boy 

Seth's muscles ached. He'd been crouched down for hours, legs curled up against his chest, chin resting on his knees, but as uncomfortable as that position was, it was the only way he could fit himself into the confined space that he had been given for his bed. The first hour had been smooth sailing, but the pain in his legs had begun to appear sometime towards the end of the second hour and had steadily increased every hour since. The ship had docked a few moments ago and all the soon-to-be slaves were sat waiting for the guards to come and take them out one by one for personal inspection by the boss himself, Mr Vince McMahon. Seth watched, from his position at the back of the room, as the other slaves were tugged up by their hair, their shackles removed before being replaced by a second set that cuffed their wrists together, preventing the movement of their hands and arms. One by one the slaves were taken out of the room, the guards returning every 15 minutes or so for the next one until it was finally Seth's turn.

His legs trembled as he was pulled up by the two guards that had come to collect him, the bones in his legs making a cracking noise as they were finally freed from their previous position. Seth noticed that the guards were gentler towards him then they had been to the others, hoisting him up by his arms instead of his hair. The shackles that had previously held him in place, were removed from his wrists and a new pair took their place within seconds, not giving him enough time to rub his wrists and soothe his irritated skin. After lifting him up and brushing down his clothes, one of the guards placed his hand against the soft skin of Seth's' back, resting just underneath his shirt, so that he could push Seth forwards, towards the room they were headed to. The other guard stepped in front of them both, leading them towards a small door that Seth had been unable to see from his corner of the room.

Instead of being led into the same room as the rest of the slaves, Seth was instead pushed into a smaller room, that was significantly nicer than the other parts of the ship that he had seen. The walls were a pale green, though the paint was beginning to chip a little in the corners, the floor was tiled and although the tiles were slightly yellowed, Seth could tell that they were once a bright white colour. The room was bare, no decorations, nothing, except a single shower head attached to the wall with a bottle of shampoo on the floor that looked almost completely full.

"Boss said he wants you to look good. Should consider you're lucky." Seth looked up at the male in front of him that had spoke, in the 9 hours he had been stuck on the ship he hadn't heard anyone say a single word and now he was being spoken to, like an actual human being. He muttered something under his breath about how getting a shower wasn't exactly what he'd call lucky in his current situation, hoping that both guards would ignore his comment and not punish him for his blatant disrespect, though after a few moments of silence Seth wondered whether they had actually heard him anyways. They hadn't. 

"You have ten minutes." It was the guard behind Seth that spoke this time, taking off the cuffs that had only just been put on before pushing him forwards towards the shower, both guards leaving the room and standing outside in order to give the male some privacy. 

Seth took a few moments to rub the skin on his wrists, he hadn't moved around all that much during the voyage to see this so-called 'boss' (Seth presumed that they meant Vince McMahon, the leader of the whole operation) so his wrists were only slightly red, unlike some of the other slaves that where onboard the ship as well. The young girl that had been in front of him in the main room had struggled so much that the shackles had cut through her flesh and her wrist bone was partly visible. The sight had made him want to throw up, but he didn't think the guards would appreciate it, so he'd swallowed it down and bit his lip as hard as he could to prevent it escaping. Figuring that he had spent too much of his time rubbing his wrists, Seth peeled off the few pieces of clothing that he had on, messing around with the small dial on the wall next to the shower until the water was at a reasonable temperature, Seth took a couple of seconds to prepare himself for what was to come before stepping under the warm stream of water, blocking out the rest of the world as he attempted to clean himself and look presentable, unaware of exactly what was waiting for him. He cleaned himself up, using the bottle of shampoo to tidy up his hair, running his fingers through his soft locks, after he had washed away the apple scented suds, tugging a little whenever he came across a knot. He didn't have a brush or anything he could have used to fix his hair so his fingers would have to do. 

The two guards returned to the room once the 10 minutes were up, not caring about the fact that Seth was still half naked, wearing only the pair of pants that he had taken off ten minutes earlier. Each guard took ahold of one Seth's arms, dragging him out of the room, leaving his shirt behind, and up onto the upper deck of the ship. Seth's eyes adjusted to the darkness fairly quickly, he wasn't sure what time it was but he could tell by the fact that the sun was low in the sky that it was the late evening. He glanced around briefly, he didn't recognise anything but he knew that the ship had docked at a private port, a port owned by Mr Vince McMahon.

Vince stood on the dock, watching the ship in front of him, his arms crossed. He had only ever encountered one other slave that had both brown hair and eyes and she had sold for millions. He wanted this male to look his best, so that he could be shipped off and sold as quickly as possible. This slave was going to make him a /lot/ of money and the sooner he had the money in his hands, the better. A small smirk spread across his lips when he saw the man being dragged out of the ship by two of his favourite guards, it was dark out, due to the fact this transaction was taking place much later than normal, but Vince could tell that this one was pretty. The way his hair fell down to his shoulders, large brown eyes that were filled with both worry and curiosity. Vince briefly considered buying him for his own use, but new that the payout he would get from selling him on to someone else would be ridiculous to turn down. 

"Bring him here, I want to get a better look at him." Vince spoke with authority, his voice clear and strong, letting the guards know that what he said wasn't up for debate. The guards did as they were told, dragging Seth off of the ship and towards their boss. 

"He's the prettiest one so far boss, don't ya think?" It was the guard that had pushed him into the the shower early that spoke this time, fingers lingering on Seth's arms a little bit too long, making the younger male feel uncomfortable, he didn't want any of this. He was suppose to be at home, snuggled up with his pet dog while watching reruns of Supernatural, not being touched and stared at by men that were at least twice his age. Vince stretched out his hand, cupping the slaves cheek gently, brushing his fingers through his dark locks. 

"It's a shame that I'm going to have to dye some of this blonde... You do look so, so pretty like this. Kinda makes me want you for myself. Imagine that, huh. You on your knees for me, being such a good little whore... You'd like that wouldn't you?" Vince's fingers brushed through the males hair as he spoke, tugging sharply when he didn't receive a response from the slave, who was stood looking at him eyes filled with disgust. The mere thought of getting on his knees for the male, who was old enough to be his father, stood in front of him made him want to throw up. 

"I-I'd rather not." Seth spoke softly, unsure of his words, quickly adding a 'sir' to the end of his speech, not wanting the male to think he was disrespecting him more than he actually was. Instead of reacting the way that Seth had expected, Vince simply laughed. 

"Well, luckily for you I'm selling you. You'll be shipped off first thing tomorrow and in a couple of days you'll probably have an owner." Vince pulled his hand back from the slaves face, looking at the two guards that had brought Seth to him, addressing them once again.

"Hunter, Shawn, take him to the safe house, clean him up in the morning and then ship him out to Kane's district. He'll take things from there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Dean should be appearing in the next chapter or maybe the one after that, just depends on how it all pans out.


	3. Worth Every Penny

#  Worth Every Penny 

Dean sighed, resting back against the balcony railings, a cigarette in one hand. He had a huge wad of cash stuffed into his jacket pocket and he still wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to spend it. He probably should have been grateful for his best friends/bosses money but he wasn't sure he even wanted it, or least didn't want it for what it was suppose to be for. Roman had been nagging him to buy himself a slave for weeks, because apparently he was sexual frustrated and it was making every at work uncomfortable. Dean wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of owning people, he wasn't even sure if he even agreed with the whole idea. He'd never been too interested in having somebody permanent in his life anyways, sure he had Roman and they'd had a thing a few years back but that was as closest thing to real relationship he'd ever had. Owning someone was a lifetime commitment, sure he could sell the person he had bought after a while but he'd only end up losing out on money and it'd be a lot of unneeded hassle. Plus, it's not like he couldn't afford to buy himself one anyways, if he really wanted too, he didn't need Romans money, but Roman had heard that Kane was getting in some top dollar slave and said that he would be perfect for Dean, so he'd given him $750,000 to cover the expenses. Dean just accepted the money, figuring that he would go down to have a look, pretend that the slave had already been sold by the time he arrived and then go by some more smokes and alcohol with the money. Though that'd barely make a dent in the amount so he could give the rest back and just hope that Roman wouldn't notice a little was gone. 

Dean reached into his pocket, brushing his fingers over the top of money, going down to look wouldn't harm anything. He'd probably only look at the different slaves and walk back home anyways, none of them ever seemed to interest him. All the hype over this so called 'prized' slave was probably bullshit anyways, just a stunt pulled by Vince in order to make more people turn up to Kane's district, it wouldn't be surprising if the man was failing to bring in a good profit. He was intimidating as hell. Dean put his cigarette out on the railing, throwing the cigarette butt over the edge before heading back inside his office, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair, making sure he had everything he needed before leaving. 

"Rome." Dean, ducked his head into his bosses office and pulled the wad of money out of his pocket and waved it a little. 

"Gonna go see if I can get me a pretty one." Dean smirked a little, tucking the cash back into his pocket, heading over to the elevator at the end of the hall, chuckling at shouts of encouragement that left Romans office. Stepping into the elevator Dean pressed the button for the ground floor, sliding his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 11:23am.

By the time Dean had got to car and driven down to the Kane's district, a large crowd had become to form around the few cages Kane had behind him, one of which contained the prized slave that Dean had come down to see. Dean had stopped off at his mansion on the way to the district and picked up an extra $500,000 just in case he needed it. He'd heard rumours that the last prized slave that Vince had sold, had earned him a $1,000,000 and Dean wanted to be prepared just in case he did end up buying the slave. Dean stepped out of his car, money secured in his pocket, he knew what sort of people usually like to hang around these parts and he wasn't about to get pick-pocketed. Even before he had reached the crowd Dean could hear a loud argument between Kane and a voice he didn't recognise, it sounded as if someone had come unprepared cost wise and was now attempting to get a discount of sorts. It wasn't going well for them. Dean pushed through the crowd, not caring who he was knocking out of his way, most of them were probably only trying to watch the on going argument anyways. Kane was still winning. Dean finally got sight of Kane and the shorter male he was arguing with, the man was covered in tattoos, or at least his arms were and from what Dean could see the tattoos were mainly just skulls. 

"Look. The boss wants $1,200,000. I can't take $900,000 Randy, you know that." It was Kane that was speaking this time, Kane had his arms crossed over his chest and it was obvious that he had been arguing with man for a while now. His voice was low and stern, laced with a small hint of aggression, he looked ready to snap and would seemed extremely agitated and on edge. The smaller male, know known to Dean as Randy, let a small growl slip from his lips and pointed towards the area where the cages were kept before he spoke, his voice loud, attempting to be intimidating. 

"You expect anyone to pay $1,200,000 for that." Randy punctuated the final word, still pointing towards the cages. Dean glanced over to where Randy was pointing, deciding that it was about time he took a look at the slave everyone was here to see. He leant forward a little, just far enough for him to be able to see the cages, he took in the site of the slave curled up in a ball in the cage, his face partly hidden by his hair, a lock of which was dyed a soft blonde. The slaves cage was a golden colour (knowing Vince it was probably real gold) causing it to stand out against the rest of the cages which seemed to be a grimy grey colour. The slave looked towards Dean for a brief moment before flicking back to the scene in front of him and Dean had to admit the slave was rather attractive, his bright eyes looking around wide with fear, teeth chewing on his lower lip as he watched the argument take place. Dean liked what he saw. 

"Nobody will pay that much! Nobody!" The sound of Randy's voice brought Deans attention back to the argue meant at hand, Randy didn't seem happy at all, both his hands were curled up into fists and his face was slowly starting to turn red. 

"I will." Dean didn't even realise it was him that spoke until he noticed that everyone was staring at him, he glared at them all before coughing a little in order to clear his throat before speaking once again.

"I mean, I will, I'll pay." Deans fingers fumbled as he tried to pry the money out of his jacket pocket, moving past Randy so that he could hand it all over, with a small mutter of 'keep the change'. He wasn't even entirely sure why he had decided to buy the slave, sure the male was attractive but Dean didn't know if he was prepared to have someone around all the time. Kane's fingers wrapped around the money, flicking through the stack to check that it was all there, picking out the extra $50,000 and shoving it in his back pocket, what the boss didn't know, didn't hurt, right? 

"What! You can't just do that, can't you see that we're in the middle of a transaction here! That slave belongs to me!" It was Randy once again, he voice even louder than before, hands gripping onto the back of Deans jacket. Dean tugged himself away, before turning and pushing the male back with one hand as he went over to the cage that his new slave was kept in, trying to get a better look. Behind him he could hear the sound of Randy being escorted away, the shouts of abuse getting quieter and quieter by the second.

"Damn, Romans gonna flip when he sees you..." Dean reached through the gap in the bars to thread his fingers through the males hair, a touch that the slave leant into to. The males hair was even softer than it looked. 

"So, damn pretty." He cupped the males cheek before pulling away and standing back up to face Kane.

"Can I take him now?" Kane simply nodded in response, picking up the red diamond studded collar and leash off of the counter that was previously hidden behind the two arguing males. 

"Here. He's all yours. Enjoy." Dean took the collar and leash off of the taller man, hooking the leash onto the collar before kneeling down once again to unlock the cage, motioning for the slave to move closer so that Dean could put the collar around his neck. Admittedly, Dean didn't see the point in the collar, but he figured the bright red would look good against the males tans skin and he didn't trust the male to not run away. The slave moved closer and lifted up his hair so that the other man could wrap the collar around his neck with ease. Once the collar was secured Dean helped the slave out of the cage, wrapping the leash around his hand, twice, so that he could keep a tight hold on him. 

"Can you walk properly?" The slave just nodded in response and stretched his legs a little for a few seconds before taking his first hesitant steps before looking at the man who was now his Master. That was when Dean finally noticed that the slave had brown eyes as well as brown hair, not including the blonde lock that Vince had probably given him to show that he was a slave. Dean had only ever heard of slaves that had naturally brown hair and eyes and even then he had never believed the rumours, people with both brown hair and eyes were suppose to be special, they were suppose to have everything they wanted. What was he doing here, like this? Dean decided that he would ask him about it later, once they got back home. Dean started to walk towards his parked car, the crowd that had previously been gathered had dispersed and only a few remained, probably wanted to get a better look at the slave. 

"So are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?" Dean chuckled a little as he spoke, turning to look back at his slave who was walking a few steps behind (something Shawn had told him to do.) 

"Seth." The slaves voice was barely audible but it was clear to Dean that he sounded like he was attempting to choke down a sob, neither of them said anything else to one another until they reached Deans car, at which point he decided to end the brief silence. 

"If you're worried that I'm going to hurt you or anything, that don't worry about it, I'm not buying you because I want someone to beat up. I'm buying you for... Other reasons." Dean figured it was best not to mention the whole sex part just yet, not until they were in the car at least. But it's not like he was going to force Seth to do anything he didn't wanted to, he wasn't like that. Dean opened the passenger side door for the slave, allowing him to climb in before walking round to the drivers side. 

The drive home took considerably less time, Dean kept asking Seth questions and for the most part he got small nods or shakes of the head in response (which wasn't really all that helpful considering that he was trying to focus on the road.) Dean lived out of the way, in a mansion that he had had privately built for him on a piece of land that was as far away from the rest of the world as possible. Or at least as far away as you can go and still get internet. The look of shock of Seth's face at the size of Deans home answered the one question Dean hadn't yet asked, why he was a slave. It was obvious now, that money had never been a large factor in Seth's life, though despite answering one question it did leave a lot more unanswered. 

"Welcome home." Dean stepped out of the car, moving round once again and opening the car door to allow the slave to exit from the vehicle. 

The two of them headed inside, Seth still walking a few steps behind Dean like he had been taught. Dean showed Seth around the place briefly, showcasing all the rooms that he knew the slave would need, bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, etc. Ending the tour in the main room so that they could both sit down and (hopefully) get to know one another a little better.

"Early, when you said that you bought me for other reasons? Did you mean sex?" Dean was a little taken aback at the sudden question, this is the most the other male had said to him since being bought and the others voice was not at all like he had imagined it to be. 

"Uh... Well. Yeah, I mean, I hope that's okay? You know, cause it's not like I'm going to make you do anything that you're not comfortable with... You do, like guys right?" Dean tried to reassure the male a little, he knew that the idea of being someone personal fuck toy wouldn't be a pleasant one and he just wanted the male to know that that wasn't what he was going to become. But instead of responding like Dean had imagined him to, Seth simply slid over and climbed off of the sofa, getting on his knees in front of the male, who was now sat up straight, staring wide eyed.

"Shawn said that rule one, is that I should always please my Master, no matter what." Dean was far to shocked at the sight of the slave, who had previously appeared quite timid, in front of him on his knees. 

"Shit. I need to tell Rome about this." Dean fished his phone out of his pocket, looking away from the slave so that he could actually collect his thoughts as he pressed the call button on the screen, waiting for Roman to pick up, eyes shifting between looking up at the ceiling and staring at a stop on the wall. Doing everything he could to avoid looking at the slave who has now eagerly attempting to unbutton his pants. After 5 rings Roman finally picked up. 

"Dean, this better be important, I've just had to exit a meeting for this." Dean bit down on his lower lip as he listened to his best friend talk, attempting to focus on his voice and not on the hands that had worked there way into his boxers. 

"He's fucking pretty Rome. Fucking gorgeous." Deans voice came out raspier than normal but he didn't think Roman would notice. Roman did notice, but he didn't comment on it, he had a meeting to get back to. 

"Who's pretty Dean? Wait- Did you buy yourself a slave? Damn, I thought the day would never come!" Dean reached down and slid a hand into Seth's hair and tugged a little, sending the male a warning glare. He didn't want his best friend to know that he was about to receive a blow job, Seth smiled smugly in response and wrapped his lips around the tip of Deans length, letting out a small laugh when Dean whined into the phone. 

"Oh my god. Don't. Is he... Is he sucking you off while we're on the phone? Dean, I don't hear that. Shit. I'm hanging up." Dean moaned once more before Roman hung up, dropping his phone dons on to the floor, his other hand joining the first in Seth's hair. A string of compliments falling from his lips as he watched the slave go to work on pleasuring him. Definitely worth every penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slight later than promised update, but this is my longest chapter by far and it took longer than expected <3


	4. Breakfast

#  Breakfast 

Seth had woken up earlier then Dean and had set out to make his new master breakfast, he tried not think too much about what he had done the night before, he'd only pleasured the older male to avoid any possible punishment that might come from not doing so. The younger male ran his fingers through his hair, before setting out to do what he had originally planned, starting to get together everything needed to create breakfast for the taller man. After a few moments of preparation, Seth figured that he might actually be able to make something edible, he cracked an egg into a pan, putting it onto the hob to fry, he thoughts drifted back to the master that was currently asleep upstairs. Seth took a small bottle of water from the fridge and swilled out his mouth, spitting the water into the sink, the thought of what he'd done the night before made him want to puke. Even though Dean had stated, prior to their sexual encounter, that Seth didn't have to do anything he didn't want to, Seth did anyways. Shawn had explained to him that the vast majority of masters would only want a slave for some form of sexual fulfilment and the best way to avoid physical violence would be to either initiate the sexual contact or to go along with it when it was started. 

Turning his attention back to the cooking, Seth removed the fried egg from the pan and placed it on a white plate he had found in his masters cupboard. Seth had to admit that wasn't exactly a great cook, but so far he was doing a pretty good job, in the past he'd helped his mother bake cookies on weekends and during his free time, but his 'help' mainly consisted of licking the bowl and being the taste tester once they were done, so he wasn't exactly skilled. Despite his lack of experience, Seth was determined to do his best, planning on staying on his masters good side for as long as possible. 

Seth placed the strips of bacon onto a tray, before placing the tray of bacon into the oven, messing with the dials a little until he figured out how to work the damn thing. The oven he had had at home only had three dials and each was appropriately labelled, so even though he had never used the oven before, he would have known how to if the opportunity ever arose. The thoughts of his previous life were difficult to process, even though it had only been a few days he missed his entire family dearly. Despite the fact that his family had sold him off he knew that they still loved him, the money they gained from selling him would allow his younger siblings to get through college, they'd never have to go through this. Never have to please someone else just for roof over their head or for food on their plate, they'd be happy.

Seth moved to sit on the floor, feeling his legs go weak from the overwhelming urge to cry. His family. His friends. He'd left everyone behind and the seriousness of the entire situation was finally beginning to dawn on him. He was going to have to spend the rest of his life with the man that was upstairs sleeping, he was never going to fall in love or have children. He was never even going to get married... The thoughts of everything Seth was never going to get the chance to do was all too much for the male and he didn't even get the opportunity to muffle the sob that left his mouth. Seth sat there, curled up into a small ball, head resting on his knees as he cried. He just wanted to go home.

The sound of the fire alarm broke Seths thoughts, he looked up, alarmed by the sudden smell of burning. How had he not noticed that before? He hurriedly stood up, wiping at his eyes before putting on the oven glove to remove the tray of bacon from the oven. The bacon was blackened and ridiculously crispy, Seth wouldn't even feed it to his dog. 

The ringing of the fire alarm caused Dean to wake up with a start, arms flailing around for a few moments before he was pulled back into reality. He groaned once he realised the sound of the alarm wasn't just apart of his dream, making his way to the stairs as quickly as he could in order to turn it off, he stretched upwards, pressing his finger against the button before heading down the stairs. Normally he'd be alarmed if he woke up to the fire alarm ringing, but the smell of burning food that was coming from the kitchen assured Dean that Seth had probably just burnt the thing he was trying to cook. 

Heading into the kitchen, Dean could help but let out a small laugh at the sight of what was once, as far as he could tell, bacon. He wasn't entirely sure how someone could be that bad at cooking, but the slave had surprised him, being that bad was surely a talent. The small laugh that Dean let out alerted Seth to the others man presence, the tray of bacon slipping from his fingers and landing on the floor with a loud clanging sound as he spun round to look at the male. His puffy eyes alerting the older male to the fact that he had been crying.

"I- I. I'm so so-sorry." Seth fell to his knees in front of the man, pushing the tray and burnt food out of his way as he crawled over to the master. 

"It. It won't happen again! P-Please... Don't punish me." Seth pressed his forehead against the males thigh, whimpering a little as some more tears spilled from his eyes. He'd been trying so hard to be good, he didn't want to be punished, he'd just got so caught up in his thoughts the food had been the last thing on his mind. Dean took a small step back, slightly shocked by the males actions, he hadn't meant to scare the male or come across as harsh. He didn't know why the male thought that he was going to be punished, he had explained on the way home that he didn't want a human punching bag. He didn't buy Seth just so that he could destroy him. Dean knelt down in front of the male, cupping his face with one hand, using his thumb to brush away his tears. 

"I'm not going to punish you silly... You don't need to be upset. It's only a little bit of burnt bacon, I can help you finish breakfast off if you like?" Dean spoke with a soft voice, he wasn't exactly known for being the nicest person ever but he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of owning someone so the idea of causing someone pain for something that was a mere accident, or forcing someone to do something they didn't want to made his skin crawl. Seth looked up at the male when he heard the other spoke, he sniffles a little bit before nodding, fingers reaching out to grab at the males shorts - the only item of clothing he taller man was wearing - fingers tugging a little at the flimsy material. 

"I should make it up to you..." Seths fingers dipped underneath the hem of Deans shorts before Dean was able to protest. Dean wrapped his hand around Seths arm, tugging the hand out of his shorts, because even though he was sure he would enjoy the experience - if last night was anything to go by - he didn't want Seth to be doing it because he thought that he had no other choice. Sure, it's not like he was expecting the guy to do it out of love but he wanted the male to do it because he wanted to, not because he thought he had to. 

"Don't... I told you last night that you don't have to. Not unless you want to." Dean held both the slaves hands in his, squeezing them gently, before helping the man stand up. 

"But... I do want to." Seth practically whined as he leant forward, pulling his hands away from his master. He wiped at his eyes once again to clear them of any remaining tears. Although the mans words were calming and an attempt to reassure him that he didn't need to do this, Seth couldn't help but feel like the mans words were a trick. A way of getting the male to relax around the man so that he'd be more likely to slip up and make a mistake that could be punished more severely. 

"No. You don't... You think that you have to do this and you don't. Come on. Let's finish making breakfast and then we can go to the gym together before I have to head to work." Dean smiled at the younger male, wrapping his arms around him to pull him into a hug, the close contact of their bodies was in no way sexual, just the cool press of skin against skin. Seth nodded at the males words, arms wrapping around the older male to return the hug, a soft mumble of 'I would like that' slipping from his lips. Before his father lost all of his money, they had had a private gym in their home that Seth would visit regularly. But since losing everything, Seth was forced to spend more time working as a way to bring in money and he just didn't have time to workout anymore and his body was definitely not on top form because of it. 

"Will I be able to join you at work too? The idea of being alone in somebody else house is kind of overwhelming." Seth pulled away from the hug in order to look the male in the eyes, flashing a small smile, he really didn't like the idea of being left alone and was a little curious as to what profession the male had. With the amount of money Dean had been willing to pay for the chance to own Seth, he would have to have a large income. He didn't know the male very well so he had no indication of what the male did for a living, though if he had to make an educated guess, he'd bet that with a body like his master had, he was probably a personal trainer or some sort of professional fighter. 

"You can join me, I'm sure Roman would like to meet you, though he might try to tease you a little bit after my phone call with him last night. But he's harmless, trust me." Dean let out a small chuckle as he tried to imagine the look of Romans face when he worked out what was going on, on the other end of the call last night. He knew his boss was going to tease him about it for weeks. 

"You work with the man you were on the phone with last night?" Seth blushed a little, remembering how he had actually enjoyed teasing the other male and causing him to moan into the phone. Seth covered his face with his hands, shaking his head a little, letting out a whine of 'I can't believe I'm going to have to look him in the eyes.' Which only caused Dean to laugh even more. 

"Well, before that happens, we need to make breakfast!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, 
> 
> Once again I do apologise for not getting this chapter up as quickly as I could. The plan was to have this up by last Saturday, but I wasn't happy with the finished chapter so I scraped the majority of the chapter and rewrote it. Which was definitely the best choice, I hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
